User talk:Sasoriza/archives/2
Thanks a ton What you're doing is incredible and if it weren't for the fact that Sneg already is it, I'd recommend you get user of the month. Hell, you should get user of the year, just for how much work you've been doing in just these past few days. I could never hope to accomplish as much as you've done. Great job. Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 16:59, 2 December 2006 (UTC) :Thanks a ton for saying so! :-) --SasorizaA•T 17:01, 2 December 2006 (UTC) I'm Back I am starting out clean again! —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Captain Zman (talk • ) . :Not off to too good a start, if you can't remember to stamp your comments. --SasorizaA•T 18:39, 3 December 2006 (UTC) Forums Yeah, I saw your reply to the "policies" discussion. There's nothing really more for me to say at this point, my thoughts are out there. Other people need to get involved in the discussion. --TimPendragon 19:06, 4 December 2006 (UTC) A hunch... I have a pretty strong feeling that User:NCC-1701 is Captain Zman. Look at the similarity in contributions, style and user pages. What about the IP addresses? --TimPendragon 00:27, 11 December 2006 (UTC) :I'd check, but I'm not entirely sure how to check IPs. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 00:36, 11 December 2006 (UTC) ::I'm looking into it. 00:37, 11 December 2006 (UTC) :::I may very well be wrong, but the timing and similarites are rather convenient...--TimPendragon ::::Even if it is, he hasn't really done anything wrong that I can see. 00:46, 11 December 2006 (UTC) :::::Sock puppetry is bad, m'kay? --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 00:52, 11 December 2006 (UTC) Yeah, I realized I misspoke right after I saved this. (Total foot in mouth moment.) I meant to say, I can't see that NCC-1701 has done anything wrong (to warrant such a suspicion). But sock puppetry is wrong. Like I said, I'm looking into it. As far as I know, IP addresses of registered users still can't be tracked, but a developer with shell access might be able to help. 01:07, 11 December 2006 (UTC) :Who's Captain Zman? --NCC-1701 02:32, 11 December 2006 (UTC) Re: racial question I'm sorry okay it will not happen again, i was jst asking a Q I'm sorry, I'm new here and stuff so am I going to be get band for asking or somthing? --NCC-1701 02:30, 11 December 2006 (UTC) :Not as long as you let it drop. We welcome any useful contributions you might make, as long as within the context of this wiki (and assuming they're reasonable--avoid Homesun-type stuff). Useful is the key word. Ethnic comments about users have no use. 02:38, 11 December 2006 (UTC) *Okay just one last thing: I was not trying to be raciest or anything. anyways I will not do it again. --NCC-1701 02:47, 11 December 2006 (UTC) User:NCC-1701 *And can someone tell me who is Captain Zman? --NCC-1701 02:47, 11 December 2006 (UTC) :User:Captain Zman. 02:52, 11 December 2006 (UTC) *So people think thats me or somthing, I don't get it, thats not me! --NCC-1701 02:54, 11 December 2006 (UTC) *Can someone answer me! --NCC-1701 03:01, 11 December 2006 (UTC) I'm sorry--did you ask a question? BTW, use colons to indent your talk page comments, like this... :(comment) ::(next comment) :::(and so on) 03:07, 11 December 2006 (UTC) :Okay, now can someone tell me what this whole thing with Captain Zman is about? --NCC-1701 03:09, 11 December 2006 (UTC) ::Look up. 03:26, 11 December 2006 (UTC) :::Okay, But I am Not Captain Zman! --67.170.207.109 03:29, 11 December 2006 (UTC) *Wait who are you!? --NCC-1701 03:36, 11 December 2006 (UTC) *I am Captain Zman's IP number! --67.170.207.109 03:37, 11 December 2006 (UTC) :Hey Sasoriza I need your help now!!!!!!! --67.170.207.109 03:38, 11 December 2006 (UTC) ::Uh... right. Okay, I think you just confirmed it. 03:39, 11 December 2006 (UTC) I am so confused! Is 67.170.207.109 Captain Zman? Because If he is then we should band him or somthing! help me out here! I don't know what to do! --NCC-1701 03:41, 11 December 2006 (UTC) What was just confirmed? I am so confused! help me out here! --NCC-1701 03:44, 11 December 2006 (UTC) Blocked IP I'm pretty sure that block was unecessary. That's Zman's IP, it looks like. He probably got signed out and started posting stuff without realizing that it was logged out. It's happened to me before. That's why the user page for my IP redirects to my own user page. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 04:11, 11 December 2006 (UTC) :Ah, but notice that User:NCC-1701 hasn't posted anything since the block. --TimPendragon 04:25, 11 December 2006 (UTC) Think about that, Kev, then look again: :Okay, But I am Not Captain Zman! --67.170.207.109 03:29, 11 December 2006 (UTC) 05:10, 11 December 2006 (UTC) ::He was apparantly signing in and out under different identities, slipped up, and was hoist on his own Picard, as it were. I knew my gut was sending me signals for a reason other than hunger...--TimPendragon 05:19, 11 December 2006 (UTC) sockpuppetry you know, after reading the wikipedia page on sockpuppetry, i have found it is not a perma-ban offense. is there any reason you've taken such an aggressive stance against NCC-1701? are you trying to create an atmos-fear for the other users to be afraid of the mighty admin? *i'm sorry if this comment offends you, i'm not trying to question your manhood or anything, just wondering why things are the way they are. i am sure you are a very big person and able to take a humorously phrased question. please don't immediately assume i am sarcastic and ban me too, please! -- Captain M.K.B. 02:58, 12 December 2006 (UTC) :Terms like "the mighty admin", "manhood" and "big" sound pretty sarcastic. Whatever. I'm not going to argue with you, Mike. If you can't see how I do things by now, then my pointing it out to you won't make much difference. 03:08, 12 December 2006 (UTC) ::Good, because i wasn't trying to argue! i was asking a question, i think i said.. Yes, I was being sarcastic! Very perceptive! Anyway, i realize the puppet's racial questions were untowards and might be a good reason to wash your hands of the situation. Funny how you think a simple question is an invitation to an argument! Anyway, good work. Sorry you couldn't find a way to answer the question posed! Talk to you later! its great editting with you (not sarcastic)! -- Captain M.K.B. 03:14, 12 December 2006 (UTC) :::Let me answer your question with a question, then: Do you condone sock puppetry? 03:22, 12 December 2006 (UTC) :if the person in question is sockpuppeting to avoid a hostile reception given to their original ego, for undeserved reasons, then yes, i do support it. try reading the wikipedia definition for resons why some sockpuppetry is considered "wrong" and some is considered "tolerable". -- Captain M.K.B. 03:28, 12 December 2006 (UTC) ::I can't go into whether it was "undeserved"; that was before my time. In any case, he brought it on himself. Two wrongs don't make a right. ::Regardless, it was not solely my decision. I personally can't tolerate liars, but I put it out to others in the forum. If a majority said, "Let's give him another chance", then he'd have another chance. I didn't ban him to be "aggressive" or create fear. It could just as well have been Luke, Sneg or Kevin. Despite your accusations (against me and just about everyone else--and you call others accusational), I abide by the wishes of the community majority and look out for the community's best interests. That's the extent of my "stance". I'm a fair man (at least I try to be--but I also expect others to be). I don't let my feelings influence my decisions with regards to others' contributions on here--yours included (to answer your other concern). 03:50, 12 December 2006 (UTC) STO Hi Sasoriza. Im create a STO continuity template, to try avoid conflicts which other fanfics and fanfilms here. Im putting it in STO specific articles. ZardoZ 11:17, 15 December 2006 (UTC) Logan MacLeod nomination Sas, please look at my statement on the discussion for my article's nomination. I put up a comment since it seemed that the others were saying "Hey Sas wants anyone who doesn't have a website not to be eligible for FA status". I knew that's not what you meant but I felt i should state that since it seems my question before I answered yours caused this trouble. Sorry about that BTW. --Logan MacLeod 05:09, 16 December 2006 (UTC) :No worries. Like I said, I was just wondering, thinking maybe I had missed something (as in an external reference) (or that maybe you did). It wasn't meant to reflect in any way on your contributions or their worth. I'm just trying to get things straightened out to avoid that confusion, and so we're all on the same page. 06:11, 16 December 2006 (UTC) Check this out We've been having a discussion in regards to a certain issue and I'd like to get as many peoples' opinions as possible. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 20:12, 24 December 2006 (UTC) :Sorry; I don't really have an opinion way or the other. Seems might convoluted to me, and all that rank image stuff is your bag. 20:19, 24 December 2006 (UTC) what's wrong with this? Since you didn't use the talk page or the edit summary, i can only assume you reverted the edit to Stephen April by accident. If you had something on your mind about why it should go, feel free to use a talk page. -- Captain M.K.B. 06:11, 31 December 2006 (UTC)